Many different systems for separating immiscible fluids of different specific gravities have been introduced over the years. These systems are useful for example in the disposal of water contaminated by other fluids such as oil, gasoline and antifreeze. In some cases such systems allow collecting both fluids.
Typically these systems comprise two separate sides with a fluid path connecting them on the bottom. One side receives the mixture of the contaminated fluid. The lighter fluid rises to the top of the receiving side and the other side typically contains the heavier fluid. Outlets on each side allow discharge of the separated fluids.
The mixture of the contaminated fluid is supplied to the device at a rate at which the system can separate the fluids in order to receive the correct fluids at the outlets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,234 to McCasland, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus and method for separating fluids having different specific gravities and for increasing the rate of separating the fluids.
In some cases, in the separation system, at the interface between the lighter fluid and the heavy fluid, a fungus or combination fluid or other undesired material (such as colorants or other materials) develops or is collected (trapped), which is heavier than the light fluid and lighter than the heavy fluid. The waste is typically removed by emptying out the system or by dismantling it.
In liquid toner printing systems, especially those in which the liquid toner is heated during the printing process, carrier liquid, which is lighter than water, is evaporated. Since this material is generally a hydrocarbon whose release into the atmosphere is restricted, some prior art systems have been known to condense the carrier liquid, together with moisture from a system enclosure, prior to venting air from the enclosure to the outside.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,899, carrier liquid evaporated from printed sheets, which may be mixed with water vapor is catalytically oxidized to provide a hot vapor. The hot vapor is used to heat a substrate to fix an image thereon.